Taken
by Eatmy18wheelersdust
Summary: Jocelyn Getman and her seven year old son, Thomas, have been living alone together after her husband died at sea just five years earlier. When Thomas nearly drowns in the waters, it is up to Jocelyn to save him, but she is in need of rescuing herself.
1. Chapter 1

Jocelyn Getman smiled as she watched her seven year old son, Thomas run to the shores of the Caribbean Sea. He was fascinated with the life that lived deep under, always begging Jocelyn to take him there. Luckily they lived close by so she didn't have to worry about walking long distances every other day.

"Mother! Look!" Thomas called, running up to her with a handful of shells. "Look what I've got!" He added as he picked up one of the bigger shells and had her examine it.

Jocelyn looked down and half smiled. They reminded her so much of her husband, who had died three years ago at sea. He always loved to collect shells and anything else that had to do with the giant waters of Earth. "Yes, I see. They are very beautiful."

Jocelyn looked around after her son had fled back to the water. They were the only ones there today. Possibly because of the storm that was seen coming. "Thomas, we're going to have to leave soon to get away from the rain in time."

"All right." He replied with a hint of sadness. He looked up from where he was standing to look at the horizon, his eyes scanning every speck. "Mother! Look over there!" He shouted when something caught his eye in the distance. Before Jocelyn had time to look, the thing had disappeared, almost as if it had gone underneath.

"What is it?" She asked, looking around but seeing nothing.

"There was something there before! It was a ship!" He called back. He looked around again..nothing. Amongst the calm waters, a tiny wave caught his attention. It was only a few feet away. Curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he jumped in the water, his clothing now soaked.

Jocelyn stood up and called out, "Thomas! Get back here now!" Worry filled her mind as the sudden calm sea now began to rage in different areas. The storm was coming.

Jocelyn ran to her son, who tried turning back around, but the small waves and current pulled him back. "Moth--!" He shouted, but his word was cut in half as a wave flew over his head, crashing against him. Jocelyn could feel tears already forming in her eyes as she ran in the water and dove down. The salt water stung her eyes as she desperately scanned underneath for her son. Then she saw him, knocked unconscious and sinking down. She suddenly picked up the strength and courage she needed and swam faster.

Only about a two feet away from her son, she reached her arms out and grabbed him. She swam faster and harder to the surface, but her lungs were already starting to give in. Finally, she reached the surface and gasped for air. She held Thomas tightly to her as another wave crashed against them, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Jocelyn opened her eyes slowly as they burned from the salt water that had previously entered her eyes. Realizing she was no longer in the water, she sat up quickly, looking around at her unfamiliar surroundings. Suddenly the thought of her son hit her and she jumped out of the bed she had been placed in. She scanned the room, but most parts were too dark to see. Finally her eyes found a door and she quickly walked towards it.

Before she had time to open it, a deep voice stopped her. "And were are ye goin'?" It asked.

She gasped and spun around to see who or what had spoken..she saw nothing.

"Ye want to leave already?" The same accent spoke, this time in a different direction. Jocelyn's heart jumped as she squinted to see who was talking. Suddenly, a darker figure stood in the shadows. She could barely make out what he looked like.

"Who are you?" Jocelyn's voice cracked in fear.

The voice chuckled without replying. She heard him take a step forward, but that didn't help her vision at all. It was almost as if the shadows were following him. She stepped back, her back against the wall. She felt behind her with her hand and found the doorknob. Twisting it, she quickly opened the door and flew out.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked around. It was completely dark outside, except for the light that shone from the moon. She was on a ship!

Sudden laughing from behind made her spin around.

"Looky here! A lil' woman." This man's voice was deeper than the other.

One word could only come across her mind..pirates!

"Get away from me!" She spat, picking up a heavy block of wood and throwing it at him. This only made him laugh, along with others that had surrounded her.

"Oh come on lil' miss! Just a touch!" He said, reaching out with his hand.

"Maybe ye should get back ta work!" The familiar accent from before yelled.

The crew member walked off with the others, and she guessed the other was the captain. He stepped forward, his face hitting the moonlight. She gasped and backed away, tripping on some ropes from behind and falling on her rear.

"Don'cha be afraid now-uh." He chuckled. "We don't want ye to get hurt." She didn't trust the tone in his voice. Her whole body began trembling.

"Where's my son?" She asked.

"Yer son-uh? He's doing jus' fine. He's busy at ta moment-uh." He replied with a grin.

"Where is he?" She asked again, this time her voice growing louder. "And who are you?"

"Ye refer to me as Cap'n, an' for the last time-uh, yer son is fine-uh!" He bent down and grabbed her by her shirt, pulling her up.

"Answer my question!" Jocelyn blurted without thinking. She was too scared to think before she spoke.

Suddenly she felt the cold hard sting of his hand against her cheek. She looked away, placing her hand on her face, tears pouring down her eyes.

"Yer lucky I even kept ye alive-uh!" He yelled in her face, which didn't help her tears at all. More poured down her cheeks.

"I'm not even supposed to be here.." She whispered, causing his face to soften just a tad. His tentacled face stopped moving as he just stared at her. It was almost as if time had stopped. He snapped out of his 'trance' and pointed to the entrance that led below deck. Jocelyn knew he wanted her to go down and she obeyed. She didn't want to get him too angry.

She slowly began making her way down. Thomas was working, scraping off the sea life that grew on the walls. He looked completely fine and unharmed. She ran to her son and grabbed him, picking him up in a giant hug.

He smiled and returned the hug. "Mother! We're on a ship!" He said cheerfully as if he didn't even realize what ship he was on.

Sharon smiled and kissed her son's head. "I know, sweety, but you have to be careful. You could get hurt."

"I'll be fine. It's fun to work on a ship!" He said once she put him down. "Captain Jones told me this ship is called the Flying Dutchman. Isn't that neat?"

Jocelyn froze..she was on the Flying Dutchman..the ghost ship everybody feared! "Y-yes..Thomas. It is."

Her heart seemed to race faster than ever as she looked around. How could she not have known? Now it was obvious to her eyes as she scanned her surroundings.

"Thomas, we have to leave." She said, trying not to scare him.

She could see the confusion in his eyes, "Why? I like it here."

Jocelyn looked around again. Maybe she could stay for a while longer, but she knew she'd have to get out soon. There was no use in making her son upset. "Never mind. We'll stay longer."

Thomas's eyes brightened and a giant smile formed across his face. "Thanks mum!"

Jocelyn half smiled and sat down on a chair. She always loved making her son happy. Sudden footsteps from behind made her spin around in her seat. There was Captain Davy Jones. Jocelyn froze as Thomas ran up to him with a full bucket of barnacles and other things that she couldn't make out.

"This one's full, Cap'n. Can I have another?" Thomas asked as Jones took the bucket from his hand. He gave Thomas another and Thomas smiled, running back to his working area.

"Yer son is a hard worker-uh." The Captain said to Jocelyn, not making eye contact.

Jocelyn gained up her courage and replied back. "Yes, he loves ships."

Davy only nodded and turned around to walk away. Jocelyn suddenly stood up and walked quickly over to him. He heard her approaching and turned around. Although she didn't trust him, she had to at least thank him for what he's done.

"I, uh, just.. wanted to.. thank you for keeping me and my son alive, and I also wanted to ask when you can drop us off?" At this, Jones laughed aloud.

"Drop ye off-uh?" He asked, ignoring the first part of her sentence.

Jocelyn was confused by this, "Y-yes, back at our home."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry miss--"

"Jocelyn." She finished.

He continued, "I cannot do that-uh."

Jocelyn's jaw dropped a little, "Why not?"

"Once yer on this ship, there's no gettin' off-uh." He replied with a grin. "Unless yer time is up-uh."

"What time?" She asked.

"I'll be nice, and allow ye to stay for only ten years-uh." He said with sarcasm, chuckling.

"Ten years?!" Jocelyn blurted a bit too loudly.

"Yes-uh!" Jones yelled, "Ten years, and that is final-uh!" And with that, he turned around and quickly walked out, leaving behind a very confused Jocelyn.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Jocelyn and Thomas had made their stay on the Dutchman. Both were now completely dirty and needed a bath badly.

"We have to get you cleaned up." Jocelyn told her son as she dipped a rag in a bucket of water before wiping his face clean. Next she got his hands, arms and legs.

"Mum, I'm fine! It's a ship! I wanna get dirty." He said, trying to squirm out of his mother's grip, but she held him tightly.

Jocelyn looked up at him and smiled, "You're just like your father. He always wanted to go on adventures, get messy and collect anything he came across."

"Did you ever go on an adventure?" Thomas asked.

Jocelyn shook her head. "Never. I always stayed home to take care of you while he left to go somewhere new."

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing." Thomas said as Jocelyn stood up.

"Well, he was never really home a lot. I missed him." She sighed, placing the rag underneath the water and scrubbing her own face, arms and legs down. Thomas didn't reply, he was too busy messing around with a crab he had found to hear her.

"Jocelyn, the cap'n wan's to see ye in his quarters." The crew member named Koleniko told her. Koleniko, or Niko for short, had become a close friend to her about two days after she got there. Any questions she had, were directed to him.

"Thank you." Jocelyn nodded as she headed towards the cabin door. She twisted the knob and pushed it open, revealing the room.

"You called?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He said nothing but stand up from the organ bench and walk towards her. "Can ye cook-uh?" This sudden question confused her.

"Of..course." She replied.

"Good-uh. Ye'll be fixin' me dinner tonight-uh." He said.

"So that's it!" Jocelyn thought, "He's just gonna boss me around like a..a..house servant??"

As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to.

She nodded and walked out of the room. Looking down at her sleeves made her stop and turn. "Um, e-excuse me," She began and he looked up at her. "Do..you..by any chance, have any better clothing I could wear?"

Davy snorted and looked at her for a few seconds before sighing, "I thought ye'd never ask. The crew picked up some things, including food and supplies, from the last wreck-uh. Here-uh." He tossed her a dress. It was a long, thin, short-sleeved dress. It had a pinkish color to it.

"Thank you." She said as she walked out of the room and below deck to get changed.

* * *

Two hours had passed, and Jocelyn had finally managed to cook something up for Davy. She wished she could eat it, but knew she had to obey the captain's orders first. Finally, she made it past the crew and into the cabin. She placed the tray on the table and watched as Davy sat down and began eating right away.

"Good-uh." Was his only reply.

"Anything else?" Jocelyn sighed.

He shook his head and took another bite, "Yer free for now-uh."

She nodded and walked out of the room. He was using her.. and it wasn't right.. but what do pirates do that's right anyway? Sighing, she went back below deck to begin cooking her and her son food. She had a feeling she'd be on board longer than she had hoped for.

* * *

"Mum, when are we going home?" Thomas asked as he took a bite out of his meal.

"I don't know yet. Soon." She replied, knowing what she said could be a lie.

Thomas said nothing. He shoved the last mouth full into his mouth and put his plate away. "Maccus told me he just might teach me how to wield a sword, so can we stay longer?" He said, sitting back down in his seat.

Jocelyn swollowed her bite before replying, "We might be staying a couple more weeks. I'm not sure."

Thomas's eyes were bright, "Great!"

Jocelyn smiled to herself as Thomas finally left the room. As soon as he stepped out, Koleniko stepped in.

"Would you like the rest?" Jocelyn asked, shoving her plate towards him. She was too full to eat anymore, and she knew Niko might be hungry.

"Shur'." He said joyfully as he sat down and began to eat the rest. Jocelyn sighed and rested her head against her arms on the table. "Waht's ther madder?" He asked with a mouthful of food, causing his words sound jumbled.

Jocelyn lifted her head back up and shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just wan't to go home. I'm not used to being bossed around like a fool, and the Captain is doing just that."

"He must have a soft spot for ye." Niko said.

Jocelyn shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I don't think so. He always has an attitude with me."

Niko laughed, "What do ye expect? He's been like tha' since Calypso left him!"

Jocelyn had almost forgotten about her and the story. Now she felt bad for him.

Niko continued, "So now he takes his frustration and anger out on all of us..which is never a pretty sight."

"I'm sorry for what he does to you." She said.

Niko only laughed, "Don't be.. we kinda got used to it."

Jocelyn's eyes were full of sorrow as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and stood up, "Thanks for the food." He waved and was gone.

"What's this-uh?!" She heard the familiar voice yell from above deck. She quickly ran up and looked to see what was going on. Davy was yelling at a crew member, but she couldn't tell who. Then she saw him.. Bootstrap. Davy had something in his hand..but Jocelyn couldn't tell what it was.

Finally he raised his arm and she then knew that he was holding the whip.

"No!" She yelled as she ran forward, reaching out and grabbing the end of the whip just before it came slashing back at Bootstrap's back. Jocelyn re-opened her hand to find a long gash running down her palm. Apparently the force from Davy's arm moving forward and her grabbing it and trying to stop it at the same time caused the wound.

Jocelyn quickly looked up to see the Captain stomping towards her. She tried to back up, but his claw reached out and gripped her arm tightly, forming a yelp in her mouth. He pulled her forward so her face was close to his. "Don't ever do that again-uh!" He yelled, spewing out some water.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, her voice trembling.

He let go of her and threw her already bruised arm down. She gasped and held her arm afterwards. Tears began to form in her eyes as she glanced to her right to see her very shocked son standing there, tears running down his own eyes. Thomas ran towards his mother and embraced her tightly. It was too much for him to handle. Jocelyn did her best to hold back her own tears as she bent down and hugged him back. "I'm okay." She whispered.

"I wanna leave now." He whispered back.

"I know." She replied, "I know."

Jocelyn felt a presence near her and looked up. Bootstrap stood there with a concerned look on his face. She stood up to meet his eyes.

"You shouldn't've done that." He said, taking her hand and examining the wound and bruise.

"I wasn't thinking. What did you do wrong?" She replied, pulling her hand back.

"I was lagging." He said, shrugging.

"So he attempts to whip you for it?" She said, her tone jumping a bit.

He replied with a sigh and a chuckle. "Aye, tis what he's been doin' for many years. You and your son should stay away from him. He's a loose monster."

Jocelyn didn't say anything. She knew what Bill said wasn't true. A part of her wanted to believe that there was more to him than meets the eye. Actually.. she knew there was, she just needed to see it.. somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Jocelyn was sitting on the side rail of the Dutchman thinking about the previous happenings of the past two days. In a way, she could understand why they called Davy a monster, but in another way, she couldn't. Sure he looked different than a human, they all did, but she still couldn't see the monster in him. He was lost. A lost soul that needed to be found by somebody who could help him. Could that have been why she was even forced here in the beginning? Perhaps she was the one who would be his savior...no..she couldn't see it happening. She looked down at her wounded hand and thought that from the way he treated her the past few weeks, nothing would seem to work out.

Sighing, she jumped down from the rail and decided to go for a walk around the deck for a while. Now she had been getting used to being on a ship.

"I'd probably enjoy it better if I wasn't forced to work.." She thought in her head as she gazed out at the sparkling waters. Oh how she wished she could go for a swim. Groaning to herself, she walked back over to the side of the ship and rested her elbow on the rail, and her chin in her palm. Jocelyn's hearing was focused behind her as she heard Davy's door open. Following that was the thump-thump of his crab leg against the deck.

Her life on the Dutchman hadn't changed at all one bit. She was forced to work and serve Davy at the same time. She never got any breaks, yet she was lucky enough to get away with this one time.

She removed her elbow and head and carefully looked behind her. He wasn't facing her direction so she took this time wisely and started heading below deck. Just as she was about to reach the steps, Davy's cold accented voice called her back. "Woman-uh!" Is what he called her. "Get over here-uh."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes to herself and walked over to him. "Yes?"

He pointed over to a bucket filled with water and a mop. "Ye'll be swabbin' the deck taday-uh."

Although Jocelyn knew that the ship would never be clean, she knew she had to do it. It was the 'Captain's orders'. She nodded and walked over to the supplies that lay on the floor. She would start at the front of the ship, and work her way back.

* * *

Two hours had passed and she was still not done with her duty. She was slacking today, and she knew she just might be punished for it.

As she was deep into thought, she heard a loud BANG behind her. She quickly spun around to find a fallen Niko laying on the floor. He had slipped.

The crew fell into hysterics at his accident, none had even bothered to help hom up. She dropped the mop and carefully fast walked over to his direction and helped him up. "Are you all right?"

"Ugh..ya, I'm fine." He replied with a grin that reminded Jocelyn of a child.

"What's going on-uh?" Davy's voice appeared out of nowhere.

Jocelyn turned around to face him, "Koleniko was just on his way back to work." She said to hopefully get him out of trouble. She only called him by his full name when talking to Davy. She was afraid he might say something about calling him just 'Niko'.

Davy snorted before turning around and stomping his way back into his cabin. "He's like a turtle." Jocelyn thought to herself, "Always wanting to go back and hide in his shell."

"Thanks." Niko said to her before he walked away.

Jocelyn nodded and continued her work.

* * *

"Mum, what's the matter? You look tired." Thomas told her the next day.

"I am." Jocelyn chuckled. "I haven't gotten to sleep in two days."

"Do you think the Captain would let you sleep today?" He asked.

"No, honey, I don't think so." She replied with a long sigh and yawn. "I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." Thomas said, looking down at the ground. He wanted to spend time with her, but the duties were preventing it from happening.

Once his mother was almost out of view, or far away, Thomas walked over to the cabin door and knocked.

"Come in-uh." Came the annoyed response.

Thomas took a deep breath quickly and pushed open the door. "Sir." He said once he got inside and it was closed.

Davy looked up at him, waiting for him to finish.

"I have a small question to ask you." The boy continued.

"And t'would be?" Davy asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I would like to ask a favor..if you'd please allow my mother to take the day off." He asked. Before Davy could respond, he quickly added, "One day is all she needs."

Davy stood up and slowly walked towards him. "How old are ye, boy-uh?"

"Seven, sir." Thomas replied.

Davy didn't respond right away. He looked around the room for a few seconds before turning fully to Thomas. "I'm afraid I cannot do that-uh."

Thomas's shoulders slumped as these words sunk in. He was willing to say anything to change the Captain's mind, and he quickly blurted, "Please, sir! Just one day! It's all she needs. I promise. I promise."

Davy's eyes stared into Thomas's. Never had anybody continued to beg for something when the answer was 'no'.

Davy eyes Thomas as he walked towards him slowly. He stopped, looked at him for another minute, and sighed, "Ye must work in order for this deal to pass through."

"I'll do anything." Thomas said, smiling wide.

"Can ye cook-uh?" Davy raised an eyebrow. It could be possible.

"Anything but that, sir." Thomas replied.

"Well then, ye'll be workin' on yer mother's other duties-uh. Swabbin', an' cleanin' the galley-uh." Davy told him.

"Aye. I'll get 'em done." Thomas replied with a quick salute, and he was gone.. off to tell his mother the news.

" Mother! Mother!" He called her name out loud.

"What is it? Where were you? I've been looking all over!" Jocelyn hugged her son.

"Mother, I've gotten you a free day." He said joyfully.

"What?" Jocelyn asked, unsure of what he meant entirely.

"You can have the day off! Isn't that great?" He replied.

"H..how did that happen?" She asked, curious.

"I made a deal with the cap'n. He told me you could have the day off as long as I swab and clean." He replied with a big smile.

"What?" Jocelyn though, "He's going to give me the day off, but make my son suffer?"

Then again, she knew if she got the rest, she'd be able to continue to work tomorrow. She could use the rest.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" She asked Thomas.

"Yup, I can't wait! It's about time I got a real job aboard this ship." He replied, looking a bit overly-excited.

"Just be careful. Especially around the captain. If you need anything, just tell me." She told him just before he ran off to begin.

"I know!" He called quickly.

Jocelyn half-smiled. She wished she had that kind of energy. "Well, I might as well gain back what I had." She thought to herself one last time before walking below deck to get some rest. It would be another long week...


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had gone by and it was nearly midnight. Jocelyn couldn't get to sleep at all. She had decided to take her own little break, risking her chances of getting caught. She looked beside her, to see Thomas snoozing away.

Something was on her mind. The captain. She could tell his change of behavior to her. He no longer ordered her to do anything at all, but he showed much more anger towards her. Always yelling, but never bossing her around. It confused her. "Maybe he hates me that much." She thought. She always thought he disliked her immensely. Only God knows why.

Sighing, she quietly stood up from where she had layed, and walked up to the deck. She reached the helm, where Greenbeard was steering. He knew about her breaks, but swore to never tell the captain. He was another friend Jocelyn had made aboard the vessel.

"Tough night?" He asked in his haunting deep voice.

She nodded, "As tired as I am, I can't sleep."

"You seem nervous, any reasons why?" He asked.

She was about to say that she wasn't nervous, but she knew she was. She took a deep breath and turned away from him to look at the moonlit waters before her. "It's the Captain."

"What abou' 'im?" He asked, never taking his eyes away from the waters in front of him.

"He's been treating me differently... than before." She began, unsure of how to start her sentence.

"Explain." He asked calmly.

"Well.. he never has a job for me, and he yells at me much more than usual." She raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what his problem was.

"I wouldn't worry about the job part.. the less the better, right? The yelling confuses me though. I've known the captain for many years, and he's never really yelled loudly at us. Only used the whip as his voice." Although Greenbeard tried his best to help, Jocelyn still felt confused. "Then again," He began, "We never had a woman aboard."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Did you ever thin' he probably.. I dunno.. likes you?" He asked her a bit uncomfortably.

Jocelyn didn't know how to respond, "W--well, I-I.. never thought a man's way of saying he likes you is by yelling and using such language."

"You've never met a man like the captain before." He chuckled loudly.

"He's right.." She thought to herself, "He hasn't seen a woman since that Goddess of his..perhaps he doesn't want to have such feelings for me, so he drowns them out by yelling and trying to keep me off his mind.."

"Mayb' you shoul' get goin' now. He's comin'." He told her. She nodded, gave him a quick thank you, and began walking down to the deck.

* * *

"What are you doing up at such a late hour-uh?" The captain's cruel and cold tone sent chills up Jocelyn's spine.

She quickly turned to face him, trying to think of what to say. "I-I- uh, couldn't get to sleep, so I took a walk."

He rolled his eyes as if she was acting childish, and began to turn and walk away.

"Wait!" Jocelyn called to him, a bit too loudly. Luckily for her, nobody awoke form below.

He turned around and sent her a piercing glare in response.

She knew he was waiting for her to say something, so Jocelyn quickly blurted, "I have a question..please..captain."

He continued to glare, not even moving a muscle.

"Why.. why aren't you giving me anymore duties to do?" She asked simply.

The question half confused him, half shocked him. "Well, then." He began, "You can start again tomorrow. I'm sure we could use a little less barnacles off the walls." He said, before turning back around to leave.

"Giving me another job does not answer my question!" She called back, nearly yelling.

He stopped in his tracks and turned back around. "Excuse me-uh?" He asked with a raised 'eyebrow'.

"You've seemed to replace my duties with harsh yelling. Something you've never done before in the beginning." She said.

"Your point?" He shrugged in a childish manner. He could care less about her little rants right now.

"Just forget about it. I seem to be mistaken. You cannot take this seriously. I'll do my job first thing in the morning." She said, trembling as she spoke in a voice that was much deeper than her original. Her usual voice was softer, and lighter, but her anger had overpowered her. "Sorry to waste your time, Captain." She spat before turning around and walking away.

There was really no place for her to run to, so she stood at the side of the ship, staring out at the black abyss. The waxing crescent in the sky made her tears glow as they scurried down her cheek. She wished her husband were here to whisper his comforting words in her ear. The single thought of him wanted to make her fall to the deck and sob in her arms, but she was stronger than that and held it in, but that didn't stop the tears from falling.

A cold breeze blew on her back. Her eyes squinted in a glare, "I know you're behind me." She said, almost in a whisper.

"Are ye going to stan' here all night?" He asked.

"If I have to." She replied. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Why not?" He said sarcastically with rolled eyes.

"Be honest, now." She said, almost warningly.

"I'll try."

"Why the sudden change in mood with me?"

Now it was time for Davy to think of the difficult answer. "If I told ye, ye'd laugh."

"Nonsense!" She replied, smiling slightly.

He took a deep breath, "I'm not used to having a woman on board." He paused.. "Whenever I see ye, it's like I'm lookin' at her all over again." Jocelyn knew that when he said 'her' he meant Calypso.

"Why? I will never be like her. You should know that. I grew up with those stories, captain. At a very young age I realized that she was wrong. I felt horrible for what she did to you, but that's up to you whether or not you believe me. As a young lady, I could never understand why she would use you to get what she wanted," She paused and stared deeply into his eyes, "but what had me confused, is why you were foolish enough to believe her."

He looked away at that very instant. "I was stupid-uh. I thought that having a goddess on my arm would make me stronger. I was wrong obviously-uh. I was just too stupid to believe that somebody as gorgeous as her would ever love somebody like me."

"That isn't true." Jocelyn quickly commented. "You weren't stupid. She had you in the palm of her hand. You were her puppet, whatever she wanted you to do, she forced you to do."

"Maybe you're right-uh." He shrugged.

"Are your trying to tell me something?" She asked as realiziation hit her, causing him to look down at her in slight confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"You said that when you see me, it's like you're looking at her. Does that mean that you feel that if you were to tell me your true feelings, you'd think I'd break your heart all over again?" She asked, finally realizing that he did have feelings for her, which made sense! He was too scared of her, so he began yelling at her to cover it up and make it seem like it wasn't true and that he hated her guts. She had answered her own question.

He was about to reply when he stopped himself. He knew she was right, all he had to do now was admit it. "Aye."

"Why would you think that?" She asked rather loudly.

He pointed to himself, "Look at me."

"What about you?" She shrugged. "I don't see what you see."

"And what do I see?" He asked, curious.

"You see a monster, I see a man. There's a difference." She smiled.

"Ye're a bad liar." He laughed.

"It's the truth!" She yelled out.

He shook his head slightly. Jocelyn knew he was having a hard time understanding and believing.

"Why won't you believe me?" She asked, taking a step closer.

"I've known myself much longer than ye have-uh." His eyes were full of depression.

Jocelyn wanted to comfort him. She could see his damaged soul that needed fixed badly.

She slowly took a few more steps closer to him, so that she was barely two feet away from his face. She reached a hand out and placed it gently on his cheek as not to startle him. He eyed her arm, then looked back at her.

"Davy, you aren't a monster whether you believe it or not. Trust me." And to make sure he understood, she lightly kissed his cheek. "If I were a liar, I wouldn't have done that."

He smiled back at her and placed his good hand on hers. He had never smiled like that in years, and it felt good to him.

"I guess I owe ye a thank you." He sighed.

"You don't have to." She said, grinning in a way that said 'You don't have to, but I'd like you to.'

He shook his head and smiled, "Fine.. thank you."

"You're quite welcome." She paused as the urge to yawn suddenly distracted her. She had almost forgotten how late it really was. "It's late. I need to get some sleep. I'll see you as soon as the sun creeps out. Bright and early." She finally yawned.

"Sleep in tomorrow. I think ye deserve it-uh." He said, winking at her before walking away and into his cabin.

Blushing slightly, Jocelyn shook her head an smiled as she walked back down below deck. She found her son in the same position and cuddled next to him, thinking of the captain before she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jocelyn woke up that next morning at a late hour. Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times to get them into focus, and stretched her arms. Her back was somewhat sore from laying down on such a hard floor, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Cap'n's gonna have yer head if ye don't wake up!" Niko said.

Jocelyn gasped and looked next to her. She hadn't even noticed him there.

"No, he-uh.. he gave me the day off." She told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "He did? Lucky girl, ye." he laughed. "He must have somethin' for ye. Ye know, feelin's an' all."

"I doubt that." Jocelyn smiled, "but I feel horrible..I mean..I think it's a bit harsh for me to sit back and relax and watch you all work."

Niko waved a hand in her face, "Don't worry 'bout it. We're used to it."

"I mean, I'll have to at least do something to keep me busy.." She said.

Niko laughed, "Forget it. We'll be fine."

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Positive, mate." He replied before walking back up deck.

Jocelyn smiled to herself and stood up. She looked around. Thomas wasn't in sight. She sighed and decided it was time to walk back up deck. Looking around, she realized how bored she was. Since she had no job, there was nothing she could do.

"Just wake up-uh?" Davy asked from behind her.

Jocelyn nodded, "Mhm.

"Get enough sleep-uh?" He asked.

Jocelyn laughed quietly, "Yup."

"What?" he looked confused.

"Are you playing 'How many questions can we ask Jocelyn Getman in ten seconds'?" She smiled.

"So sorry-uh." He said sarcastically before walking away.

Jocelyn grinned after him. He wasn't the cruel and harsh captain everybody claimed him to be. He was just a misunderstood soul. Somebody who needed guiding.

Standing there made her legs tired, so she decided to sit on the deck and continue her thoughts.

"Oi, Lyn! Why aren't you workin'?" Clanker's deep voice rang in her ears. She looked up to see him walking towards her, then sit down next to her. He called her 'Lyn' for short.

"I have the day off." She fake-smiled at him, suddenly feeling bad again.

"Nu-uh! Yer serious?" He asked.

"Dead serious. He told me I could have the day off." She replied, confirming the truth.

"Well, I guess I have to believe ye, since he's not said a word 'bout it." He sighed. "Lucky ye." He laughed before standing up and walking away.

"Mum!" Thomas's voice caused Jocelyn's head to turn in that direction. There was her son, holding a sword while Niko stood next to him, holding a bigger sword. "Watch this!"

Niko turned to face Thomas, and slowly moved the sword around in different positions for Thomas to hit it. It looked like a sword fight in slow motion, Jocelyn thought.

"Be careful." Jocelyn said with all seriousness in her voice, but yet she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. He was growing up and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop him. Inside it hurt, and made her a bit upset that he would no longer be her little boy in the future, but hope surrounded her thoughts as she knew he would grow to be a fine man. She smiled.

"Ow! Ye got me!" Niko laughed as he pretended to be injured.

Thomas laughed and ran below deck.

"Yer son's one cheery little boy." Niko laughed as he stood next to Jocelyn.

"Ha, yea. He can be wild." She agreed.

"So, ye and the captain.. uh.. have anything goin' on?" Niko asked, grinning.

Jocelyn raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look, "What?" She asked.

"Well, he certainly is treatin' ye nicely." Niko replied. "Ain't he?"

Jocelyn looked around, "I guess so." She sighed.

"So ye like him..? Niko raised his eyebrow.

Jocelyn turned her head to meet him, "Huh?"

"The captain. Ye like him?" Niko repeated.

"How do you mean that?" Jocelyn asked, giving him a look that said, 'what are you talking about?'.

"How else should I mean it?" He chuckled.

"Well, I certainly don't like him like THAT." Jocelyn laughed. "I just see him differently, is all."

He tightened his lips together, "Mhm, yea. Sure." He laughed and walked away.

Jocelyn smiled, shook her head, and turned walked up at the helm to meet Greenbeard.

"Hello." She said once she reached the top.

"Ah, good mornin' m'lady," He replied. He was always formal with Jocelyn.

Jocelyn laughed at his referring to her as 'm'lady'. "Good morning. It's a nice day, huh?"

"Aye, it is." He replied. "Shouldn't ye be workin'?"

Jocelyn laughed, "No. I got the day off." She flinched slightly, she didn't want to brag about it, especially in front of Greenbeard who never gets any sleep.

He chuckled, "I had guessed."

"I'm sorry." Jocelyn sighed.

"For what?" He asked.

She shrugged, "For sounding like a bragger. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Tis good that ye got the day off. A woman like ye shouldn't be workin' her arse off on a demonic ship such as this." He waved it off with his hand.

Jocelyn smiled, "Thank you."

"Lyn! Yer wanted in the captain's cabin!" Clanker called from below.

Jocelyn sighed and walked back down the steps, and into the cabin. "Yes?" She walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"Take a seat-uh." Davy said.

Jocelyn obeyed and sat down across the table from Davy. She said nothing, but waited for his response.

He stared at her blankly for a couple seconds before looking away. "I have received a 'message in a bottle' that was sent specifically for ye." He paused and looked down at the paper in his hand. It was wrinkled in some places, but looked new and not worn. "I didn't read it-uh, but it says it's from an Alexander Getman-uh."

Jocelyn froze as all the breath she had was gone. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a choke. Her eyes widened.

"Ye must know him. He as the same last name as ye." Davy said, obviously clueless.

She sat down across from him, her balance was failing. "He-.. He's my husband." She looked down at the table wide-eyed. It couldn't be possible.. her husband was alive. He was alive! But wait.. something inside Jocelyn told her that this might not be the real Alexander Getman. It could be a fake.. "Give me the letter."

Davy handed her the letter and it read:

_Jocelyn_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't get back to you soon, and I know it had been years since I was out at sea. You probably thought I had died, but really, I hadn't. You see, my crew and I got stranded after the ship began to sink. Our only safety rested on a small island not too far away, so we swam. We weren't sure what had caused the sinking, but whatever it was, it only took one blow to create a large hole on the bottom of the vessel. We had a map, luckily, and realized that the island we were on was named Isla Cruces._

_After we had gotten rescued by a nice fellow, he took me back to our home, but I found that you weren't there, and thought maybe you had gone to sea to find me and you had taken Thomas with you. This all happened recently, and I decided that I would try sending out this old rum bottle with this letter inside._

_I'm not sure if this will get to you and only you, but wherever you are, I hope you are safe and nothing has happened to you._

_Jocelyn, I love you, and I will always love you and our son forever. If you get this letter, I will be waiting for you back home._

_Alexander_

Jocelyn dropped the paper on the table. She was crying. After all these years she had thought he was dead, but he wasn't.

"All these years." She whispered.

Davy's eyes were full of obvious sorrow as he picked up the paper with his hand. "May I?"

Jocelyn nodded.

"I remember the ship-uh. It was about a year ago. Before ye came." He said as he stopped reading. "The Kraken took care of it."

Jocelyn glared at him for a second, but dropped the look as she knew Davy hadn't even met her before that happened. "I want to go home."

Davy sighed, "I had expected that."

"Will you please take me back?" Jocelyn asked, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aye." Davy said, but it sounded more like a whisper.

Jocelyn closed her eyes and smiled, "Thank you." She got up carefully and walked out of the cabin. "Thomas!" She called her son's name.

Thomas appeared out of nowhere, "Mother?"

Jocelyn, at this point, was full of nothing but tears. She ran to her son and took him in for a giant hug. "We're going home, sweety."

Thomas smiled, "Ok. When?"

Jocelyn smiled, "Soon. Very, very soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Jocelyn eyes snapped open. Her heart was pounding with excitement as the Caribbean sun shined in her eyes. Today was the day she and Thomas would be going home. Today!

"Jocelyn-uh." It was Davy. He gently took her hand and helped her up off the floor. "Are ye ready-uh? We'll be arriving yer destination soon-uh."

Jocelyn nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

Jocelyn stood at the bow of the ship. Her heart thumped excitedly as she saw the familiar land ahead. Not too far away in the distance, she spotted the little town in which she lived in, and the beach that both she and her son had nearly drowned at. She smiled wide as she noticed her house further from the beach. It was a safe distance if there were to be any storms. Alexander had made the small house himself, with the help of his friends.

As the ship got closer, she noticed smoke rising from the chimney of the house. Her heart began to thump wildly with excitement and she now became impatient to arrive at the beach.

"We're almost here-uh." Davy's voice was behind her. She turned her head and met his eyes. "I'll have the crew prepare a boat for ye."

Jocelyn nodded, "Thank you."

Moments had passed and finally the ship was close enough to the beach. Niko, Bootstrap and Clanker (who wanted to come to say goodbye) had already prepared a boat to take her to shore in. Jocelyn slowly walked over to Davy and stood in front of him. He did nothing but stand there as well. Jocelyn looked up at the man who had been so cruel to her in the beginning, but later on turned out to be a misunderstood soul. A man who, no matter what, could never hurt her. She smiled up at him, and in return, he gave her a small smile back.

Realizing what she was leaving behind after so many lost souls behind who she had changed, she began to tear up, but did not let it get the best of her. He quickly, but gently took her hand and held it tightly.

"Ye take care of yerself now-uh." He said, smiling faintly.

Without a response, Jocelyn moved closer to him, and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture and shut his eyes. They pulled away and Jocelyn smiled up at him. "Goodbye." And with that, she turned around, got in the boat, and Niko, Bootstrap and Clanker lowered it to the water surface below.

Her heart was about to jump out of her chest before they could even arrive at the shore. When the boat hit the sand, the three crewmen looked at eachother and tried their best to produce a smile. All that came out was fake smiles. Smiles that seemed too painful to create.

Jocelyn saw this and hugged each of them tightly, making sure to be careful when she got to Niko, of course.

"Take care of yeself." Niko said.

She nodded, "I will."

Clanker lightly shoved her shoulder with a fist, "We'll miss ye."

Jocelyn smiled, "I'll miss you all."

Bootstrap only nodded and smiled. "You should go now. Your husband is waitin'. Goodbye, Thomas."

"Bye, sir. Bye Niko and Clanker!" Thomas waved as Niko scruffed his hair.

"Be good, kid." He told the boy.

"Tell the captain I said bye!" Thomas said as he and his mother were now standing on the sand as Niko rowed the boat back to the ship.

"I will." Clanker replied with a wave. They were gone. The morning was foggy, and they could no longer be seen. Jocelyn took Thomas's hand and together they walked back to the house. Their home.

* * *

Jocelyn was too excited to do anything but open the door and run inside. As the door flew open it hit the wall with a loud bang and Jocelyn ran in. Everything was quiet.

"Where's father?" Thomas whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe he's in that room." Jocelyn pointed towards a small doorway just ahead. "Come on."

As she quickly walked towards the doorway, something told her that there was something wrong. Something didn't seem right, but she kept walking, her son following behind. She stood at the doorway, looking in on the empty room. Nobody was in sight. Before she had time to walk inside, two giant muskets with bayonets crossed eachother, forming an X and making Jocelyn stop dead in her tracks. She hadn't even noticed two British guards standing by the doorway.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a rather short-looking man walked towards Jocelyn, the two guns moved out of the way.

"Who are you?" Jocelyn asked, her voice shaking.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." The man replied, smiling.. but it wasn't a kind smile.. it was more.. sarcastic looking.

"This is my home! You have no right to be here!" Jocelyn nearly yelled, "I demand to know who you are!"

"Oh, but I do." He replied, "And I am Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company. Now, if you don't mind, would you tell me your name?"

Jocelyn paused and looked at Thomas from the corner of her eye. She looked back up at Beckett, "Jocelyn Getman."

"Ah, so you're Alexander's wife? I pity you." There was that smile again..

Jocelyn glared at him, "What do you mean? Where is he?"

"He does not need to be worried about right now. I came for you. I have a warrent for your arrest as well." Beckett smirked.

"Under what charges!?" Jocelyn half laughed. It was unbelievable to her.

"You willingly took what he stole from us. Used it, never brought it back. You are just as guilty for stealing as he is." He sighed, looking bored.

"I beg your pardon, but I don't know what you're talking about!" She yelled, rage in her eyes. She had never been this angry or confused.

"He stole from the company, which you should know, is against the law." Beckett nodded to his guards and they quickly grabbed a hold of her and put shackles around her wrists. "No! G-get off!"

Thomas quickly realized what was happening, "No! Get off of my mother! Please! Let her go!"

Beckett put shackles on Thomas's wrists as well, but Thomas nearly got out of his grip. "Listen, boy! You will live if you cooperate!"

Beckett quickly stopped squirming and shut his mouth.

Jocelyn looked horrified, but calmed down slightly as Thomas obeyed.

"As for your husband," Beckett said to Jocelyn, who looked at him with terrified eyes, "he's dead."


End file.
